


Отчаяние

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Трасс и Лорана выживают после крушения "Сверхдальнего перелёта".
Relationships: Lorana Jinzler/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis
Series: My translations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776537) by [vanishinghitchhiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker). 



> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.

К моменту, когда Лорана очнулась от целебного сна, Трасс уже выбрался из-под обломков и предстал перед человеческим судом. Для людей он хуже, чем незнакомец: его слова в попытке защитить деяния брата не имели веса, и ему не хватало политических знаний, чтобы оправдать бывшего учителя Лораны. Несмотря на его попытки объяснить их собственные действия, Дредноут Пять оставили им и только им одним.

Он завидовал ее способностям преодолевать трудности. Если бы его собственный народ несправедливо посадил его в тюрьму – отправил в ссылку – он был бы... в ярости. Испуган. Подавлен, в отчаянии и разбит. Конечно, где-то глубоко внутри она, должно быть, ощущала нечто подобное; но единственное, что она когда-либо показывала, была мимолетная грусть. Лорана была спокойной, одухотворенной. И она оставалась эмоционально стабильной, когда изоляция превратилась для него в пытку, когда, наконец, он понял, насколько бесполезной оказалась надежда на спасение.

Если бытность джедаем давала ей такое сострадание, такую глубокую способность к покою, Трасс не был готов рисковать ее убеждениями. Несмотря на собственные эгоистичные желания, он не мог позволить себе склонить ее к запрещенной привязанности.


End file.
